Veneno
by Mia Galvez
Summary: O verde e o vermelho eram as únicas cores que compunham o quadro da vida de Severus Snape. Quando Lily se foi, sobrou apenas o negro da sua ausência...


**Projeto Ficwriters Estações - Primavera**

**Tema 08 - Veneno**

**Veneno**

Hoje amanheci pensando em você e doeu. Pensei no cheiro de flores que seus cabelos vermelhos exalavam, pensei no seu sorriso de menina e nas covinhas que se formavam quando eu raramente dizia algo engraçado. Eu nunca fui exatamente bom em delicadezas. Mas era bom em te fazer sorrir, mesmo sem entender o porquê.

Eu era tão jovem e tão inocente que cheguei a jurar que não me importava com o valor do seu sangue. Que isso, para mim, nunca faria a menor diferença. Na época não fazia mesmo. Desde que eu pudesse mergulhar no fundo dos teus olhos verdes e permanecer ali pela eternidade, nada importaria. Eu era só um menino. E você um tesouro inalcançável no fim de um arco-íris. Eu era sempre o preto-e-branco. Você, o colorido das flores primaveris.

Cedo aprendi que absorvemos dessas flores aquilo que nosso caráter permite. Enquanto as abelhas fazem do néctar o mel, as aranhas o transformam em veneno, que penetra silencioso nas veias e mata lentamente. Foi assim comigo. O veneno do amor entrou por meus poros enquanto eu tentava em vão negá-lo, enquanto eu tentava suplicar a algum ser divino, que fui vagamente ensinado a crer, para que não me deixasse cair na tentação dos teus olhos. Mas um turbilhão repentino surgido de uma risada sua me arrebatava e eu novamente mergulhava e me afogava sem poder fugir, sem querer realmente fugir. Estava fadado a morrer em meio ao verde e vermelho, as cores que predominavam no quadro da minha vida.

Veneno... qualquer tipo de substância tóxica, seja sólida, líquida ou gasosa, que possa produzir enfermidade, lesão ou alterar as funções do organismo ao entrar em contato com um ser vivo. Uma arte para poucos. Um ingrediente a mais ou a menos determina o tempo que a morte precisará para levar sua vítima. Uma gota a mais pode influenciar na intensidade da dor. Eu quero apenas que seja rápido. Indolor, talvez, seja pedir demais. Mas o que será a dor da morte diante da dor que me dilacera após perder a única coisa pela qual valia a pena viver?

O caldeirão fumegava e expelia uma fumaça negra, exatamente como eu. Mergulhei o frasco que guardava minha morte dentro da mistura, preparada meticulosamente pelas mãos daquele que tinha se intitulado "Príncipe Mestiço", mas que não possuía uma gota de realeza ou sentimento nobre. O melhor de mim estava morto.

Preferia não ter visto seu corpo sob os escombros. Deveria ter ignorado o apelo mudo do meu coração para ir até Godric's Hollow. Como fiz a vida inteira, poderia ter deixado para lá e virado a página. Mas o veneno que me habitava era forte demais. Ele me impeliu a correr para que pudesse registrar em minha mente os seus olhos fechados, a ausência de cores e uma face assustada, calada para sempre pela tirania daquele que eu chamava de Mestre.

Nada mais fazia sentido, nunca mais haveria primavera, apenas inverno dentro de mim. Tudo o que eu acreditava havia sido arrastado como poeira sob o vento, fina, instável, levada a esmo pela vontade daquele que era mais poderoso. Minha vida era exatamente assim. Eu tinha me entregado a uma maldita ideologia que roubou de mim a única coisa que ousei amar. E então tinha no corpo uma alma envenenada e nas mãos o sangue da mulher que poderia ter sido minha.

O neutralizador do meu veneno antigo, o antídoto para toda a agonia e dor descansava em meu bolso quase inocentemente. Bastava tomá-lo e seguir o destino do qual eu julgava não haver escapatória.

Foi quando ouvi o som do ronco de um motor. Escondi-me sob a capa, envolto na negra escuridão na qual estava acostumado a me camuflar. Apontei a varinha para o vulto gigante do guarda-caça de Hogwarts, controlando friamente os batimentos do meu coração. Hagrid vinha montado numa moto voadora, que estacionou espalhafatosamente ao lado da casa destruída. Ele desmontou e remexeu os escombros. Fungou alto quando encontrou os dois corpos. Em seguida, meus ouvidos foram invadidos por um choro de criança e fui incapaz de continuar controlando meu coração: ele subiu até a garganta e voltou num rompante, martelando minhas costelas brutalmente. O bebê havia sobrevivido.

- Oh, Harry! Oh, pequeno Harry, o que será de você agora?

O guarda-caças chorava, e a criança também. Tinha os cabelos negros e espetados do pai desde cedo, o que me provocava naúseas. Uma cicatriz em forma de raio brilhava em sua testa, provavelmente provocada pelo feitiço errado do Lorde. Mas, de onde estava, eu era capaz de visualizar os olhinhos pequenos e agitados... E verdes...

Joguei o frasco do veneno meticulosamente preparado no chão, vendo-o se estilhaçar em mil pedaços, exatamente como o meu coração.

- O menino sobreviveu. Ele tem os olhos dela. Eu acho que você se lembra exatamente da cor e do brilho dos olhos de Lily Evans.

- NÃOOOOOOOO! - eu me lembrava. Eu jamais esqueceria. – Ela está morta!

- Isso é remorso, Snape?

- Eu... quero morrer... – menti para Dumbledore. Menti porque era aquilo que havia desejado, mas não mais podia lutar contra o veneno que percorria novamente as minhas veias, mais vivo que nunca, impossível de ser detido por qualquer antídoto que eu fosse capaz de preparar, mesmo sendo mestre em Poções, mesmo sendo o Príncipe Mestiço.

- Se você realmente amou Lily Evans, seu caminho está limpo agora.

- C...como assim?

- Você sabe como e por que ela foi morta. Ajude-me a proteger o filho dela. Ajude-me a garantir que a morte dela não foi em vão.

Minha respiração ofegou. Meu desespero aumentava a cada batida do coração. Mesmo assim eu soube que poderia morrer por Harry Potter apenas porque ele tinha herdado os seus olhos. Descobri naquele dia que não havia antídoto para o veneno do lírio. E que a morte provocada por ele poderia demorar pela eternidade. Mas chegaria rápido quando eu finalmente mergulhasse de novo no verde e me perdesse nele para sempre.

* * *

**N/A: Essa fic foi um presente de aniversário para a minha querida beta Flávia, ou Belle Lestrange! **

**Flá, te adoro, menina! Feliz aniversário, viu?**

**Aguardo comentários, opiniões, críticas construtivas, etc...**

**E um obrigada especial à Amandita, que betou essa fic!**


End file.
